Unexpected love
by WildMomo24
Summary: COMPLETE! i think...Ok this is a VegaChunLi fic. It will have a bunch of crossovers with different animes. Anyways it has alot of humor, action and some romance in it too. I kow it sounds dumb but its actually cool. Please R&R I suck at summeries.
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first Vega and ChunLi fic. So just bear with me. This was inspired by me and my friend who were role playing. Anyways, hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Street Fighter, if I did I would kill Bison and Cammy right off the bat. Anyways on with the story, oh just so you know something bad happened before, I might write it down it depends if you guys review.  
  
Vega walks to ChunLi's door. He had just finished warning Cammy of hurting ChunLi again. Now he stood at the door, he could hear a faint noise behind the door. It pained him to see her like this; he swore that Cammy would pay.  
  
"ChunLi... are you alright in there?" Vega asked his voice full of worry.  
  
ChunLi jumped from being snapped out of her trance. She wiped her eyes, her back against the door, she looked up. It would take her a while before she would speak, knowing if she did, the tears would fall again.  
  
"Uhh... yea I'm fine." She lied as she stood up and walked to the other side of her bed and sat on the floor.  
  
"ChunLi, can I come in?" He asked still worried. He needed to see her face, look in her eyes to prove that she was really ok.  
  
"Hold on... " ChunLi said as she shoved boxes under her bed. "Ok"  
  
Once he heard the 'Ok' he opened the door and frowned. She seemed like she was hiding and he knew that she wasn't ok. "ChunLi are you sure you're alright?" He asked looking down at her.  
  
"No... " She answered only above a whisper with tears threading to fall down her cheeks. She avoided the erg to look at him when she spoke, she didn't want him to see her like this. She felt weak and never showed that before, to anyone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vega asked as he took a step closer. "You can tell me."  
  
ChunLi couldn't take it anymore; she pulled her knees to her chest and covered her head with her hands. Her hair was down and out of the buns; she let her hair cover her face. "I don't know... I thought I stopped crying over this along time ago... I've wanted to find the murderer and when I do I can't kill her..." She began to sob.  
  
Vega kneeled down next to her and wrapped his strong muscular arms around her. "It's ok, ChunLi... don't be sad... please." He said as he brought her closer to him. ChunLi's eyes widened, did she hear wrong, or did Vega actually asked her not to be sad. Why was he helping her? She began to think but Vega interrupted her thoughts. "Don't worry about not begin able to kill her yet..."  
  
ChunLi looked up to see him looking down at her. She looked away her tears still falling. Vega placed a hand on her head and began to stroke her long brown hair along her back. ChunLi's tears slowly began to subside; she began to relax in his arms. "Shh... it'll be ok" He said smiling slightly as she started to relax. He felt so releaved that she was beginning to feel better.  
  
Vega's heartbeat against her ear sounded like a steady drum, and his voice was so soothing to her. Her tears had stopped and she began to let her eyelids close over her brown eyes. Her heart was in sync with his and she drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Vega looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep; he let a small smile form over his lips. He let himself drift to sleep as well, but soon woke up when he noticed her shivering. He slowly picked her up in his arms and placed her in her bed. She started to stir awake and looked up at him.  
  
"Shh... go back to sleep" Vega said his blue eyes staring at her as she fell back asleep.  
  
He smiled and pulled the covers up to her chin. Brushing a few loose strands away from her forehead he kissed her forehead lightly. "Good Night My ChunLi" He whispered as he walked towards the door. Before he left he could hear her mumble 'Good night Vega'. He smiled and walked out of her room.  
  
Ok that's it don't forget to review. And in case you didn't read the top this was a roleplay thing me and my friend, Lauren did. Anyways, I might add more to it. Ok please review. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, Ok we left off when Vega walked out of ChunLi's room. Ok well lets began now, oh and I don't own anything. Oh and here's the crossover Characters, Sango, Shippo, Naraku, SesshouMaru, Saitoh, Kenshin, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, and Yukina. Some of them are way out of character, but if I was to put them into character then they would be boring. And it would be complete chaos. And again I don't own anything from the animes and characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vega stood in his dark room, he lifted his claw and saw Cammy's blood still on it. He didn't kill her but he wished he did.  
  
Flashback  
  
Vega had just brought Cammy in unconsious. ChunLi had said that she wanted him to go and find Cammy, the same person who gave the finishing blow to ChunLi's father. ChunLi had gotten all the details from Charlie. Shippo had just gotten into Saitoh's sake and now transformed into Vega.  
  
"Row... row..row your hiccup boat..." Shippo sings as he sways back and forth.  
  
"Hey That's My Sake!" Saitoh said getting angry that the little kit drank some of his prescious sake and punches Shippo.  
  
"Not The Face!!" Shippo said acting like Vega with a high cry.  
  
Naraku then transforms into ChunLi and kicks 'Vega' ,which is Shippo, and he falls to the floor with a scream. Then 'ChunLi', still Naraku, steps on his chest and then slams her foot into his face, extends her arms out and spins, twisting his face. Shippo then gets up.  
  
"M-My Beautiful face is ruined... BITCH I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!!" Shippo yells then stops. "OWW!!!" And holds onto his face.  
  
"Heh... I feel better..." Naraku then transform back to his original self, After their little skit of the Street Fighter II movie, and Shippo is holding onto his face crying. "Owww... It hurts...."  
  
"Hey I did not act like a baby after she did that... I know I attacked her, not act like a baby..." Vega says as he is obviously disappointed about the skit. Shippo only holds on tighter and grabs an icepack  
  
"I didn't need an Icepack either... "Vega says and then Cammy slowly wakes up and sees Shippo still in Vega's form.  
  
"Your The one who brought me here! Get these ropes off me. If you don't Master Bison's ganna hurt you! You know how he gets when he's pissed." Cammy yells at Shippo who immediately transforms back and runs behind Sango. Vega then steps up and stares at Cammy.  
  
"Vega works for Shadowlaw?" Sango asks tilting her head to the side. (A/N- Ok which one is it I've seen Shadowlaw and Shadowloo... anyone know which one it is? I think that there is a difference for the US and Japan, like they do with the Names right?)  
  
"I though everyone knew that... I know ChunLi did..." Vega said looking over to Sango. Right then ChunLi walks to her room that she locked herself in. "Besides, if I had to choose to be under the employ of a beautiful one like Chun-Li or a person like Bison, I think that my loyalty would be obvious."  
  
"You do?! You knew where that Bastard was and you didn't tell me?!" ChunLi yelled in a harsh cold voice. "I don't know where he is." Vega said as he looked over at ChunLi, obiviously really pissed.  
  
"But you work for him... You work for the man that had her Kill My father!!" ChunLi yelled again clentching her fist.  
  
"Actually... I... sorta..." Vega starts to trail off.  
  
"What?" ChunLi asked still pissed. "What did you do?!"  
  
"I... ran away from Bison a while ago...are you happy?!" Vega then shouted back. "I ran away like a coward to be able to... well..." Vega then was interrupted by Cammy laughing.  
  
"You probably don't know this ChunLi, but Vega watched me kill your father." Cammy said smirking, ChunLi just stared in disbelief.  
  
"That's Not True!" Vega yelled and Cammy just responded with a "Yes you did!"  
  
"I swear I did not watch you kill her father and I would never Intentionaly Lead Chun-Li To Bison!!!!" He shouted back. Everyone in the room just stared.  
  
"W-Why wouldn't you?" ChunLi asked still staring.  
  
"Because... because you'd.... and he'd.... and..... I just couldn't let you go to your death!" Vega stared back, his eyes filled with rage and compassion. "Or worse... I couldn't stand to ever give that bastard a chance to control you and make you.... his..." At the thought Vega shuddered.  
  
"Aww the Spanish Ninja actually cares. It's not that bad though. I mean he erases all your memories so you'll never even remeber about your father." Cammy said with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Shut UP!" Vega yells as he punches Cammy. (A/N- She's tied up to a post or something like that, a pillar there ya go.) "Just stop talking before I rip your tounge out."  
  
Cammy then winces at the blow she just received, and stared up at him. "Why so she wont find anything else out? Maybe I would tell everyone that I killed her father. The exact details, the way his blood was on my face, him gasping for the last bit of breathe he could muster. The glazed lookin his eyes." Cammy smirks. "Or maybe show them a picture of it... his dead body sprawled out over the floor."  
  
ChunLi stares horrified and covers her mouth. She then runs to her room locking herself inside. Vega then stares at everyone else. "Leave for a second... there's something that I have to do here... NOW!" As he said this everyone leaves and someone, maybe Saitoh said "There goes out entertainment for the day..."  
  
Vega then slowly turns his head to Cammy. "If You ever say anything like that to hurt Chun-Li again..." Vega gives her an evil smirk. "You'll have to deal with me." With that he slashes at her face with his claws, which makes her cry out in pain.  
  
"And the picture, you didn't need to say anything about that, but you did. Did you see the look on her face?!" Vega yells as he slashes at her again. "Well Did you?!"  
  
"Yes I DID!" Cammy yells back after crying in pain again. "Just wait till she sees it for herself in the news."  
  
"The news?!" He kneels to get to eyelevel with her.  
  
"Yea she is taking me to court. She does want her father to be put to justice doesn't she?" Cammy asks.  
  
Vega puts his claw to Cammy's throat. "You forget, courts are not always needed for 'justice' to be had, Cammy" Cammy then gulps and says, "so your ganna deprive her of this right?" She is trying to get him to remove his claw. Which in fact he does.  
  
"Don't think that you'll be able to live for very long if you keep acting the way you were today because, unlike bison, no one will be willing to forgive your mistakes for a blowjob." Vega says as he stands back up.  
  
Cammy glares at him. "That's ok Lord Bison will Come and Soon SHE will be a doll too."  
  
"Chun-Li will never be his doll. I'll be sure of that... one way or another" Vega said staring at his claws wet with Cammy's blood.  
  
"I don't know why you protect her so. Your loyalties are with Bison aren't they?" Cammy asks.  
  
"I believe that I stated earlier, that I would gladly betray him for her." Vega answered staring at her now and before she could even ask why he answered. "because 'a rebelious child', as he called me, usualy doesn't remain loyal to their 'parent' when a pretty girl catches his eye." (A/N- That was her quote, so I'm quoting her, like I said I would. )  
  
"She doesn't even like you. You did try to kill her right?" Cammy asks again.  
  
"I made the mistake of choosing bison over a pretty girl once before... but never again" Vega said with a small hint of sadness in his voice. "Tell me, did bison ever talk about how it was that I came to be in his services, or anything about my past?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Before I met bison... I don't even know... all there is in my mind would be a woman, as beautiful as me, crying for me to stay with her, and away from Bison." Vega said. "And I don't even know her name."  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Cammy smirks, knowing the last remark would piss him off.  
  
And as she predicted it did and he slaps her across the face. "Just because you enjoy not knowing what it was you left behind to be bison's doll doesn't mean that everyone feels the same about it!"  
  
"Then tell me did you ever go back to the one who loved you?"  
  
"I did once... it seemed to take forever to track her down too..." Vega took a deep breath. "Of course, it's not like I could ask her anything about my past, or who she was."  
  
"Why not? Where you afraid?"  
  
"No, of course it's not that I was afraid, after all the teary-eyed gaze of the woman in my dreams could never be frightening to me, it's just that... it's hard to get any answers from a tomb-stone." Vega said and Cammy stayed quite.  
  
"What about you, don't you ever see anyone weeping for you to stay with them?" Vega then puts his face close to hers. "Or is Bison's the only face a doll like you can dream of?"  
  
"No..." She responded simply.  
  
"I doubt you had anyone in the first place, Cammy... after all, why else would you not be able to see someone in your dreams that was important enough to still be there in your blank mind..." Vega said in a cold voice and moved away from her. "Chun-Li wouldn't enjoy being a doll because she isn't as lonely as you once were."  
  
"Oh really and who does she have now? She doesn't have very many friends, she's always been to busy trying to track down Lord Bison. The only friends she has that I know of are Ryu and Ken." Cammy said smirking.  
  
"She has me... even if she doesn't see it yet..." Vega replied.  
  
Cammy lets out a loud laugh. "Then what are you doing here with me?"  
  
"I'm just making sure that you get the message not to hurt her... lest you want to face excrutiating death by my claw." Vega answers pulling his claw into view. "Do not think that I'm here because of anything less than my wanting Chun-Li to be happy."  
  
Cammy let out another laugh. "I won't let you, or Bison, or anyone else do to her what has been done to-" Vega stops growling "Just don't think that I'll let anyone do anything to her!" With that he leaves and heads for ChunLi's room.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Vega unstraps his claw and sets it on the table in his room. He then gets into his bed and stares at the ceiling. He had a felling that something wasn't right but he figured it was just the mix of all the emotions and urge to kill Cammy.  
  
Cammy was in the main room smirking. She had seen all the people go to their rooms and go to bed. Cammy heard the communicator in her ear turn on.  
  
"Agent Killer Bee. What's your Status?" The voice said.  
  
"Everything going according to plan Lord Bison. They fell for it." Cammy responded only above a whisper.  
  
"Good go on with phase two in the morning," He ordered.  
  
"As you command Lord Bison." Cammy said as she heard the communicator turn off, she smirked and lowered her head and closed her eyes drifting into a light sleep.  
  
Ok that's it for chapter 2, this was a bit longer. Yay! I'm so proud of myself. The next one will have a bunch of action and stuff. And thank you again for all who reviewed. Please review and give me some of your comments. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I finally did now though so never fear! Heheh anyways please review.

Chapter 3

The morning came way too soon for ChunLi. She woke up alone after she could have sworn Vega was with her last night but figured she had been dreamy, like the many other times she had. She simply pushed her romantic thought of him away as usual and stood up. The cold air hitting her warm body, she just shivered and walked to the door but stopped as she heard shouting and yelling.

Out In The Living Room

"And How do you plan on keeping me here? I doubt that you could do anything, you need to go see your ChunLi remember?" A female British voice spoke up. "By the time you do another check up on her Ill be out the window and gone again."

"Then Ill have to make sure you stay seated." Vega snarled and Cammy sprang up from her spot on the floor, the ropes fell onto the ground.

"Ta-Ta!" With that Cammy back flipped out the window and left the Spanish Ninja to stare in shock.

From behind the door ChunLi stared at the door anger filling her blood. She quickly put her hair up and locked her door and placed a chair underneath the knob to make it even harder for someone to enter her room. And she opened her window and jumped down, taking off in a mad dash in the direction Cammy was last seen going through.

Vega sighed as he walked to ChunLi's room, he was about to knock on the door when the old lady that trained and kicked Yusuke's ass walked by. "Don't you think its unwise to interrupt her mourning time? Let the girl have sometime alone." Genkai spoke as she continued to walk her arms behind her back, like they usually are.

Vega stood silently, at her door but nodded and soon left the empty room alone. After he went into the living room until the little Kitsune ran into the room screaming and shouting about something until Vega silenced him by picking him up by the tail. "Would you be quite, ChunLi is trying to sleep…"

"No! This is about her!" The little fox spoke up.

"What are you talking about!" Vega demanded to know pulling Shippo up to eye level.

"Her window is open….and the screen and the curtains are out on the yard!" Shippo yelled with little hand motions to have Vega understand him more clearly.

And with that Vega dropped Shippo and ran to ChunLi's door, and not to his surprise he found it locked. He began to pound on the door and yet again, not to his surprise no answer came from it. And the he began to ram his shoulder into the door and until he used much force, the door went flying open. The chair broken; his eyes scanned the room and he found it empty. "damn it ChunLi…where did you go?" he spoke to himself and then it hit him. 'She must have heard Cammy run off. No.'

Vega then quickly spun around and ran to his room and took his cleaned claw and then ran back to ChunLi's room. He spotted the boxes she shoved under her bed last night scaddered around and he spotted a paper that had a loading site, the docks, strangely familiar. He then took off the same way ChunLi had.

"Well well… what do we have here Agent Killer Bee? It seems you caught a rare gem." A deep voiced boomed a heavy and horrid laugh. "Miss Xaing. How are you doing?"

"Go to hell Bison…" ChunLi spat at him from her kneeled position a few feet away from him, Cammy at her side, keeping her from moving too much. Scraps and bruises forming from her earlier scuffle with Cammy.

"Now now, no need for such an angry voice, Miss Xaing. You know I've always had a thing for you." He grinned baring his fanged teeth. "I think you will become my personal doll. How does that sound?"

"You can take that offer and shove it up your as- oof!" She was interrupted as Cammy landed a blow to her stomach.

"Don't speak to Lord Bison like that you little bitch." Cammy scowled at ChunLi

"Now Killer Bee there's no need for that…But I'm glad you'll be able to keep her inline." Bison smirked.

"Don't think I won't go down without a fight Bison!" ChunLi shouted, regaining her breath she shot a leg upward to kick Cammy right underneath the chin. This sent Cammy a few feet away and gave ChunLi a clear shot at Bison. She started to dash towards him with blind rage and he seemed to disappear right in front of her eyes.

With that she knew he would reappear right behind her and kicked behind her landing it right into his gut, but she felt a heavy blow hit her back. And she found that Cammy had hit her full force that made ChunLi crash into the nearby wall. She looked up and saw the both of them coming towards her. She knew she would either kill them or die trying, there was no way she would become a mindless puppet.

Vega continued to run, his breath short but he ran as fast as he could. Weaving in between the storage areas trying to get to the certain dock he had remembered was for Shadowlaw's use only. "Just hold on ChunLi, I'll be there soon." He spoke to himself as he was just a mere 3 buildings away from his beloved girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Wee people actually reviewed!

Thanks SHNfan and Ninja Wannabe weee Please more people review, give me some ideas! Nyyah enjoy

Chapter 4

ChunLi groaned in pain as she hit the floor…again. Pain was starting to shoot up and down her back and she wished she could at least land a few hits. Double team wasn't her strong point at the moment, after running and fighting with Cammy, she was starting to feel the affects. She looked up and saw Cammy spit to the side of her, blood mixed with saliva hit the floor with an ugly splat noise.

"You should have just given up when you had the chance, love." Cammy smirked, a small amount of blood still apparent near the corner of her mouth and lower lip.

"Wh-where would the fun be in that?" ChunLi asked as she stood to her feet again. She watched as Cammy came closer to her.

With out any warning ChunLi jumped up and did a swift heel kick across Cammy's face once more, but this time she received a hit back, it was Bison. He had used his psyco glowing hand to punch into her back which made her start to fly a few feet to the side. But she back flipped and landed safely on her feet. And as soon as she did she saw Cammy's knee coming straight for her face. But before the British girl's knee connected to the InterPole agent's face she saw a hand clasping onto the knee, stopping it from going anywhere.

There stood the Spanish Ninja holding on to his former allies knee, he was glaring through his mask and the growled as he pushed the knee back and did a feet sweep kick and Cammy landed on her rear with a loud thud.

"Vega, how nice of you to join our little game. Have you decided to come back? Now seeing what a little wench your girl is." Bison asked as he glided over to them.

"Between the choice of the beautiful ChunLi and you, my choice is obvious." Vega spatted out with such hatered you could almost see his aura flaring.

"If that is your wish you shall die with her." Bison growled. "It's a pity really, you both would have made excellent dolls in my collection." And with a sudden flash he had disappeared, leaving Cammy to continue the fight.

"Now we'll see how you like it when there's no one to interrupt or fight." ChunLi growled as she stood up glaring.

Cammy immediately ran towards ChunLi but before anyone could react, Bison had reappeared behind ChunLi knocking to her side and Vega clawing at Cammy before she hit his ChunLi. The two girls hit the floor at the same time which causes Vega to see Bison and then glares at him.

Vega then lundges at him with all his force and lands a unclawed punch into Bison's chin and then follows his clawed hand across his chest, but finds that it doesn't connect. Bison smirks from behind Vega as he grabs a hold of the Spainard's braided hair and pulled him back so that Bison could knee his back.

ChunLi had gotten up again and Cammy had done the same. The two had been going at it for quite some time. ChunLi made the first move this time sending a kick straight for Cammy's left temple, but Cammy easily blocked that kick with her arm and was about to punch forward, but found ChunLi had beaten her to it and was punched in the nose. Cammy then fell back, but not before kicking ChunLi back in the gut, once again knocking the wind out of her.

Vega yelled in pain as he felt the monsters knee connect with his back, but before he jumped away he moved his clawed hand to his opposite side to drive the 9 inch metal claws into Bison's kneecap. Bison gave out a holler as Vega roughly dragged his metal claws out of him. Bison glared up at Vega, his blood starting to make a deeper red color as he stands there.

"You'll pay dearly for that one Vega." Bison growled at the Spanish Ninja.

Vega simply smirked behind his mask knowing that he at least wounded the savage beast. Bison growled and disappeared, Vega immedietly turned around to claw his opponent in the gut but found him not to be there. Instead he felt a sharp surge of Pysco power course through his body. It was now Vega's turn to yell with pain as he was sure the pain wouldn't stop.

ChunLi had managed to grab a hold of Cammy and then threw her into Bison, making him attack his own doll and let go of Vega. Vega, thankful from being released went to ChunLi's side. Cammy could feel the shock of the Psyco powers surging through her as well as Bison. They were both yelling in pain as it would seem that Bison could no longer control his Psyco power as it was surging into his clone.

Vega and ChunLi watched as they seemed like they were about ready to destroy each other. ChunLi then closed her eyes and began to concentrate all of her remaining chi. She stuck her hands out in front of her, she started to push her chi out and onto her palms. A small light of blue began to form in her hands. Vega watched in fascination as his ChunLi began to do this, she looked like a dream to him, all her features were concentrating to bring this attack out and while her most hated enemy stood in front of them.

Bison managed to push Cammy away and knock her onto the floor. Her unconscious body lay limp on the floor as Bison was breathing heavily, the use of his Psyco power was getting to him; the effects were starting to show. His fighting ability was knocked down by 50 percent. ChunLi opened her eyes as she felt the chi ball become a good size, it was about all of her chi she could muster out and then she put it to her side.

And with a fierce cry she shouted. "KIKOSHO!" She hurled the giant ball of energy towards the weakened Bison.

Bison stood there and watched in horror as he felt the ball of chii consume him and tear every fiber of his being in two. He gave off one last wicked yell and then was silenced forever. ChunLi stood there for a moment not moving, Vega at her side doing the same thing. ChunLi blinked and something then tugged at her lips, it was a smile. She was grinning from ear to ear. Her she couldn't even see or feel herself shaking and she didn't even try to stop as she felt like a huge bolder had been lifted from her shoulders.

Vega stood in shock as his former lord had been destroyed. He turned to look at ChunLi and found her shaking. He was about to touch her when he saw her start to smile and then he found her smile contagious as he too began to smile. He was finally free, free from all that could ever hurt him again. He could now watch over his ChunLi with out any worry of her being taken away.

ChunLi hadn't realized it but tears were falling down her cheeks, tears of happiness. She looked up to the sky and looked as if she could almost see her father smiling down at her. _'Father your memory can finally rest, Bison is dead and now you can rest in peace. I love you Papa…' _ChunLi felt a bight light headed as she felt her legs give out and landed on her knees. The sky began to darken and then the darkness consumed her, but she still smiled as it did.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this might be the last chapter. Haven't decided yet. Well enjoy.

Oh yea.. I don't own anything….except the idea.

Chapter 5

"But the displeasing taste will heal her troubled self." A cheerful and innocent voice called from behind the door of a dark room.

"Her minds not troubled…her body is." An annoyed voice called from behind the door of dark room.

"Then we should give her the treatment of medicine." The once cheerful voice stated, her voice holding a bit of worry.

ChunLi could only listen in and out of the conversation as she stirred from her sleep. She tried to move but found it quite difficult to do so, her body ached all over. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she recalled what could ever make her this sore and tired. And then it hit her, _His _death. The fact that she had defeated him, it brought a smile to her small lips. It was until she was pulled out of her thought of Bison's death did she realize she was crying. All her pain, all her nightmares, everything, it would all stop now. She could finally rest. And this made her cry tears of joy.

But what now? What will she do now that her revenge was complete? How was she supposed to live now? All the years she wasted trying to find her father's murder, all of it had been completed. She looked around the room, she saw it almost empty except for the few things that were actually considered her own. All the rest were just paper work. The boxes of Bison's movements underneath her bed, what was she to do with them now? She didn't want them anymore but somehow she couldn't get rid of them. He had planted himself into her very soul and made it so she wouldn't be able to forget about him. He would remain and haunt her, and he would never leave no matter how hard she will try. She wondered how many more people had he ruined, made their souls so much like her own. Hopefully they could find peace knowing that he had been put to rest.

There was a nock on her door and she could feel herself hold her breath. She didn't know why but she felt so afraid, afraid that he would walk through that door bearing that hideous grin that had tourmented her for so long. But her fears suddenly vanished at that thought. There was no way he could have survived the KikouSho. It wasn't possible. At the close range he was at there wasn't a chance in all of hell that he survived. The nock sounded again and she soon found her voice.

"Come in…" She said in a hoarse voice.

A tall figure walked in holding a tray. All she could really see is his soulliete, but she knew it had been him. Vega, if it wasn't for him she would have become a doll, a mindless puppet working and doing anything that sick bastard Bison wanted her to do for him.

"I'm turning on the light." He prewarned her and did as he said he would.

She squinted her eyes, trying to get used to the lighting. She looked up at him and saw him smiling down at her. He had bandages on his arm and around his back. But he was still as hot as ever.

"Good Morning beautiful girl. It's time for you to get up." Vega said as he set down beside her on the bed just before he set the tray down beside her. "I made you breakfast. Starfire wanted to help but I didn't want you to get food poisoning."

ChunLi giggled softly and smiled at Vega, her eyes already adjusted to the light. "Thank you." She said as she started to sit up, with the help of Vega.

Vega then set the tray on her lap and opened the tray to show her, her meal. She thanked him and ate some and then made him eat some of it with her. It was silent for the most part except for their constant munching.

"ChunLi?"

"Hmm?" She looked up.

"I want you to know, that I'm here for you. Even if you don't want me to."

ChunLi remained silent and then she smiled warmly at him. Vega looked at her and smiled back. They locked their gazes and then she spoke. "Well then I guess Ill have to give you a key into my room."

"What makes you think I don't already have one?" He smirked and chuckled.

ChunLi smiled and then threw a grape at him. He soon followed with his own grape attack. And by the time the second round of grapes had been thrown there was food everywhere and laughter filled the room. And through out the constant flying and crashing of food, she realized that she had fallen for him. He had caught her off guard and he would go to the ends of the world for her. This unexpected love, a love she thought she could never feel had fallen onto her. And she knew that now, she had something to fill her room with, Vega. He would fill her empty heart and remove Bison from her dreams


End file.
